Careful Planning
by ghostmarz3
Summary: This story is an attempt to show what Rock Lee may have been dreaming about while trapped in Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi.
**Careful Planning**

As our heroes struggle to battle Madara, they finally grasp some level of understanding as to what is going on around them outside of Sasuke's Susanoo protection. Sasuke, using his rinnegan, was able to sense that everyone on the outside who was not resurrected from the dead, is trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi genjutsu that Madara finally activated. The entire world has fell under his spell except for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei.

"We need to do something," commanded Naruto towards Sasuke.

"Don't you get it; the only reason why you're not under that genjutsu is because of me. If you step out of Susanoo's protection, you'll be trapped in the genjutsu as well," retorted Sasuke.

"Dammit. Kakashi Sensei we have to do something!"

Kakashi pondered for a little bit before agreeing with Sasuke saying "He is right, Naruto. This situation is not looking to be the best for any of you. We need to put our heads together and work as one, as team seven."

Naruto was a bit surprised and pissed off that after all these years of trying to find Sasuke, Kakashi still takes Sasuke's advice over his own. What did Naruto expect? Sasuke was at the top of their graduating class and bested him in every single test that they had to perform. As the four continue their thought as to what they should do next, our story is only beginning. Outside the protection of Susanoo there is a young man who is trapped in the genjutsu who happens to be gifted in the art of taijutsu. That's right folks, I'm talking about none other than the handsome devil of the Leaf, Rock Lee! Let's take a look in his mind and see what he is dreaming about.

"After I do 1,000 push-ups, then I will run 500 laps, and after that I will do 2,000 crunches," Rock Lee said as the flames of youth burned inside of him. There was not much that could truly stop the hot blood of this passionate young man. A believer in hard work for results, he is never one to skip out on his training and since he is already at a disadvantage, not being able to use genjutsu or ninjutsu, Rock Lee has to work very hard to be the best taijutsu master the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen.

"997…998…999…" "Lee! Come on! We have to eat and get our rest before the mission tomorrow," exclaimed Tenten.

Lee, not knowing what time it was, became upset because he would not be able to finish his exercise routine.

"Gahh! Fine. I will resume my training the moment we return from the mission," Lee said. _I must prove to Sakura how resilient my love for her is with the powers of youth._

Lee and Tenten met with Neji at the Korean BBQ joint where they discussed the details of the mission. The trio, along with Guy Sensei enjoyed their meal of grilled steak strips and white rice before headed back to their respective homes, to fall asleep, mission on mind. The next day, the team met at the village gate before heading out on their mission. They were to head to the Village Hidden in the Mist to deliver an important parcel to the Mizukage. The only problem is that there are foundation ninjas sent by Danzo to recover the parcel for his own purposes of strengthening the foundation. If he was to get his hand on the document, he would have the information taken to many of the other villages in order to show them of the kind of negotiating that has been going on, which would lead to the other villages not trusting the Leaf Village.

The parcel, did in fact, contain a document that spoke about a potential allied relationship between the Village Hidden in the Leaf and the Village Hidden in the Mist. This was before the 4th ninja war. This relationship would put the two nations in far greater power over the other nations and thus, the balance of power would be obstructed.

Now, Danzo, with his desires to take over the mantle of Hokage, is willing to do what it takes to give the current Hokage a bad name as to sway the citizens, and the executives of the village, towards his purpose.

"Swoosh!" The four ninjas head off into the forest towards the Village Hidden in the Mist. A third of the way there and rock lee begins rabbling on about his training regimen to Guy Sensei.

"Guy Sensei! The powers of youth prevail yet again! Though I was not able to complete my evening training yesterday because of the mission, I woke up at 5am to finish my training and I even swam 200 laps to compensate for not completing the training on time," Lee said as the passions of youth took over him.

As they trek over the branches in the trees, Guy Sensei, overtaken with emotions, begins to shed tears of joy for the youth that spills from Lee.

"Lee," guy exclaimed through stuffy nose, "I am overjoyed to see how focused you are! The fires of youth will continue to burn brightly within you." Grabbing Lee, "Lee I am so proud of you! When we return from the mission, let us celebrate with a new training technique and BBQ! Tenten, Neji, you two may join us in celebrating your teammates success," Guy said excitedly.

"Eh, No thanks. I think I will return to my clan and aide in helping Hinata with her training," said Neji.

"Yea…I have to uh… tend to the livestock," said Tenten.

The two of them, while they are all great friends, knew that when Guy Sensei and Lee got together for any type of celebration, it always ended in Guy Sensei being drunk and the both of them embracing each other in tears about the joys of youth. Sometimes they would grab Neji and Tenten and embrace them as well. But this embrace was unlike a normal hug. This hug was like a vice grip, causing much pain to Neji and Tenten. Guy Sensei and Lee are very strong after all.

As Team Guy continue travelling through their mission, they are overcome with a slight chill in the air. They knew they were being pursued for the parcel. Neji activated his Byakugan to gauge where the pursuers were located. Not only did he get an accurate measure of distance from where they were, he also used that information to develop a plan that the team could use to help defeat the foes, or at the very least, slow down their pursuit.

"Tenten! Use the threaded kunai and throw them at the trees to create a web. At the end of each kunai, don't forget to equip them with paper bomb. With any luck the enemy will trip them and blow up," said Neji. Though Neji was not the Jonin in charge of the team, Guy respected Neji's intellect.

"Lee! If they break through that, you and guy will try to hold them off for as long as you possibly can while Tenten and myself continue on the mission. I doubt they will through you two."

"wakatta, Neji. The enemy will not be able to withstand my leaf hurricane and the powers of youth," said a very fiery Lee!

"I will help you two in distracting them," said Neji. "Scatter!"

Tenten set up the trap. Lee and Guy Sensei prepared to engage in combat if needed. They continued towards the Hidden Mist Village, when suddenly there was a series of explosions. The enemy reached the trap but there is no telling as to whether they all fell or if they passed through it.

"Byakugan! There appear to be 3 more alive. 2 have fallen. Guy Sensei, Lee, we're up," said Neji.

They immediately stopped and turned around to greet the pursuers. As they approached, Team Guy was shocked to find out that they enemy was from their own village, it was the ANBU, or so it seemed. They had the masks of ANBU members, but there was a sense of more sinister actions breeding within the bellies of these foes.

"Everyone! Be careful, these are not ANBU members, these are members of Lord Danzo's Foundation. Stay on guard. They are very dangerous," said Guy Sensei as he alerted his team.

As one foundation member approached Lee, he took to stance to unleash his flurry of attacks on his opponent. The two exchanged many blows.

Leaf Hurricane! Huff, huff, huff, that had to do it," said a very tired Lee.

Yet the Foundation member stood, tired as well, but not out yet. Lee unraveled the bandages on his wrists slightly and took off his ankle weight, thus improving his movement dramatically. In a flash he appeared behind the Foundation member and kicked him high into the sky, following him up in an instant. His loose bandages found themselves wrapped around the enemy and with his strength, Lee began to rotate his body in a clockwise direction picking up speed as the both of them began hurling back down towards the ground.

"I am sorry it had to end like this," said Lee. "Lotus Twister!"

"Boom!"

Lee drove the Foundation member's head towards the ground. Neji and Guy fared well against their foes as well. After the battle, Team Guy set up camp to eat and rest before finishing their mission the next day. On the way back from the Village Hidden in the Mist, Lee reminded Guy Sensei about the celebrations that were to be held when they returned to the Village.

"Dammit, this is really starting to piss me off," Said Naruto.

"Naruto," exclaimed Sasuke, "I may have figured out what we can do, but it requires you to focus."


End file.
